Love on High Seas: Pirates' White Christmas
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Jack gives his beloved Will his first white Christmas.  Slash.  Alternate Universe Crossover.  11th in Will's 12 Days of Christmas series for Jack.


Title: Love on the High Seas: "Pirates' White Christmas"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Especially Dedicated To: My beloved, Captain of my heart, sweet and wonderful, my Jack! :-)  
For: My beloved Jack and our babies as part of their presents for Solstice/Christmas/Kitsmas  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Jack gives his beloved Will his first white Christmas.  
Warnings: Slash, AU  
Word Count: 930  
Date Written: 24 December, 2010  
Disclaimer: Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Pirates of the Caribbean are & TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Jack Frost is & TM himself, also not the author; may not be used without permission; and is used without permission. The Love on the High Seas series is & TM Pirates Sparrow and Turner and may not be used without permission. Crystal Frost, Jack's cousin, is & TM Pirate Turner and may not be used without permission. Everything else are & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

They stood together at the side of their swaying home, their eyes searching the blue, shimmering horizon for any sign of land. Will's brow furrowed. They'd never make it to land at this rate, and he'd not managed to sneak a thing for his love's Christmas in the last port in which they'd docked. He had not a thing but the love in his heart to offer his beloved Captain, and though he knew Jack would assure him time and again that that was all he could ever want, he could not stop his intense desire to give his love everything he could ever possibly want.

Jack took a sidestep closer to Will, closing out the tiny physical distance that had remained between them, and placed his hand reassuringly over his. Will raised his brown orbs to Jack's enchanting, kohl-rimmed eyes, but before either could speak, something wet splashed upon Will's hair. Another drop followed the first, splattering onto the former blacksmith's brow. He raised his free hand to touch the wetness, and his lips parted in silent amazement when he looked down at his fingers and saw something white.

Suddenly, more splashes were raining down all around them. Swirls of white clouds drifted down from the sky, and Will watched in astonished amazement as Jack stepped around him and took his love in his arms from behind him. Will raised his hands skyward, and they were filled with soft, pure white snowflakes. "Jack," he cried, "it's amazing! We're going to have a white Christmas!" He'd always wanted one, since he had been just a small lad, but he'd never once had one.

"I know," Jack whispered next to Will's ear and kissed his lobe. Looking beyond his love, he saw the Immortal being responsible for the lovely and swift snowfall and flashed him a gold-toothed grin and wink in silent thanks. The other Jack waved at the Captain Jack and then vanished into thin air. Jack knew he'd see Jack Frost again for the Ice Elemental had undoubtedly gone below to visit with his cousin and he'd thank him properly then, but for right now, all he wanted to be concerned with was his beloved Will and their Christmas miracle.

Will turned in Jack's arms and looked up at him. "You did this," he whispered softly.

Jack offered a wide, innocent, and charming grin to his sweetheart. "Now what would make ye say a t'ing like that, darlin'?"

Will's gaze was steady. "Because I know you," he whispered. Amusement pulled the upturned corners of the Pirate's lips into an even larger grin. "Go ahead. Admit it. You know you're wonderful," he said, lovingly stroking his cheek, "and you know you did this."

Jack caved. "Aye!" he cried with admission in a wink. He lifted his beloved Will off of his boots and spun him around through the falling snow. "And ye knae ye wanted it!"

"Aye," Will agreed, laughing as Jack brought him down against the sexy length of his body, "though how you managed it is beyond me." His arms slipped around his beloved Captain's waist, and he hugged him tightly. "I love you, darling! You're amazing! You're my miracle worker!"

"Perhaps," Jack returned, his eyebrows rising and wriggling slightly, "but _ye're_ my miracle! I love you, Will!"

Will had no time to speak before Jack's rum-tainted lips came crashing sweetly down upon his. His mouth opened readily beneath his Captain's loving conquest, and their tongues slipped into each other's heated mouths, sparking fire and completing their most perfect union. Their hands roved over each other's bodies, stroking and caressing every delicious inch they came across, and then, while never once ceasing to kiss his succulent lips, Jack spun Will into a dance. They danced together throughout the snow as their boots carried them, by remembered pattern, straight to their cabin where they would lay together and celebrate their Christmas in the grandest of styles.

Afterwards, Will would resume their conversation, he thought, but for now he refused to take his lips from his beloved's for even a second. He would never be parted from his love; he would die first and have his soul return to haunt Jack until he joined with him. Yet the glimmering, heated, and joyful truth that Will had just realized glowed within him and ached in its eagerness to be shared with the man he loved.

Jack was more than his miracle worker. Will had known that since the very first moment he had stopped running from the forbidden feelings the wondrous Pirate had first evoked in him years ago when they had originally met in Mister Brown's stable. He had known, for as long as he had recognized his beloved Jack as being his soul mate and one true love, that Jack was his everything, and now he realized that not only included his miracle worker but his miracle as well.

From somewhere aboard their ship, a voice called out, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!", and though neither of the loving co-Captains answered aloud, they each acknowledged the call in their hearts. It was indeed a very merry Christmas, their best Christmas together yet, and as long as they lived, no matter what else might be upon the horizon or what might not await underneath the proverbial Christmas tree, they would have very merry Christmases indeed for they would be together and as long as they had each other, they had everything they could ever want, need, or love. They had the whole world in their arms when they held each other, and that blissful, joyful world was complete!

**The End**


End file.
